(1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a locking assembly for one or more wheels of a vehicle.
(2) BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are numerous electrical and mechanical devices which are known for application on a wheeled vehicle, such as an automobile, a bus, a truck, and the like, in order to lock the wheels against normal rotational operation, and to thereby prevent theft of the vehicle.
A prior art search has developed the following prior art pertaining to the general subject of the invention, as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 1,158,891 Braun 1,428,236 Jones 2,009,862 Spell 2,966,244 Schreyer 4,034,824 Lucas 4,622,833 Shepherd ______________________________________
The present invention addresses the problems of the prior art, as above reflected.